sidereusfandomcom-20200213-history
Linerra
Real World Equivalent: North America *'Prevalent Races:' Humans, Chatûl, Copper Elves, Gold Elves, Orcs (All types) *'Uncommon Races:' None The continent of Linerra is arguably the most diverse continent in all of Sidereus. Humans make up the majority of the population in Linerra, with the Seven Kings controlling much of the landscape ranging from the eastern shores to the mountains in the west. The Zahala, a nomadic human people, have fled far from their once great city of Zahalaren, leaving many of them wandering the countryside of Linerra doing what they can to band together and restore their rich cultural heritage. The Chatûl of Linerra prosper here as well. Though a period had passed where the Chatûl were forced to war with the Humans of the Seven Kingdoms, they have since established peaceful relations in no small part due to the scourge of the Naga and the unrelenting tide of Blood Orcs from the northern mountains. The Copper Elves of Linerra dwell in the Silvermist Forest, doing their part to protect the various smaller settlements from the threat of Blood Orcs and other beasts. The Copper Elves generally live with or near their Gold Elven cousins, both communities growing stronger for the cooperation. The Gold Elves still have a strong presence in Linerra, their ancient cities standing despite the turmoil of the Third Age. The Gold Elven city of Aetheldrea (eth EL dree ah) in the Silvermist Forest is among the most powerful, ruled by Queen Anaël; one of the greatest Gold Elven heroes to have ever lived and founder of the Order of the Golden Rose. Queen Anaël is responsible for the military action that defeated a Blood Orc horde before they were able to bring the Human kingdom of Fyndara to its knees. The most plentiful of all the races that inhabit Linerra are the Blood Orcs. The Blood Orcs have rampaged across the lands of Linerra for many years, bringing cities and towns to utter ruin. There are also Derew Orcs in great numbers spread across Linerra. The Derew do what they can to stem the unending tide of Blood Orcs and preserve peace throughout the forests and groves of Linerra. All types of other races and cultures inhabit Linerra. Many Jade Elven houses can be found near the Northern shores, as well as a variety of Obsidian Elven settlements in the lush areas of the southern swamps and forests. Arxus will often pass through Linerra as they explore the world, and Satyr are as plentiful there as they are anywhere in the world. Eidolon and Nephel can be found, though they are rare here as they are elsewhere, and Silver Elves will often share the ancient Elven cities with their Gold Elven kin, though a few Silver Elven cities still exist in rather substantial strength. The Gûndre have an entire network of caves and great halls that runs beneath the surface of Linerra, often used as trade routes so that passage between locations may be as swift and safe as possible. Linerra is essentially similar to North America. It has a similar diversity of terrain features, climate, and indigenous species. The official Sidereus campaign will begin in an area roughly equivalent to the game’s real world location. In Linerra, this area is hotly contested by three separate Human kingdoms, but is on the fringe of all of the Human Kingdoms involved. Because of its distance from the more established settlements, the effects of the Wyld have a substantial impact on the way people live their lives, generally creating more rugged and hard-bitten individuals. Category:Geography